


Obeymevember

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Big tiddie squad, Demoncest, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Plans For The Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Solomon and Penelope make plans
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Japan

"Whenever I visit Japan, there's this little shop that serves the best udon noodles," Solomon explained as he grabbed some ingredients out of the Purgatory Hall pantry.

The sorcerer had insisted Penelope come over and help him make them. Cooking lessons had been interesting for lack of a better word, but she could tell he was improving with each one. The biggest issue was that he kept trying to add unnecessary ingredients and flavors that didn't blend well together, nor did he pay much attention to measurements.

"That's powdered sugar, sweetie," Penelope grinned. "Karasu says we need buckwheat flour."

Solomon checked the packaging as a light blush tinted his face.

"So it is! I was just testing you, Nell."

He placed the powdered sugar back into the pantry and checked the labels until he found the flour.

"As I was saying," he went on as she measured out the ingredients into a bowl, "I always go there for a bowl."

"Hmm, I'll let you know if I ever find myself in Japan, so I can try it," she hummed.

"We could go sometime."

"Heh, funny."

He frowned as she mixed the flour, water, and salt together, bringing it together into a ball.

"I'm serious. Why do you think I'm joking?"

She didn't answer right away, but after a few moments-

"I'm still getting used to the idea of not being alone anymore."

He blinked a few times before moving to stand behind her, bringing his arms over her own, as the lot fingers intertwined over the dough. She looked at the demon sigils covering his arms like tattoos, each a dark brownish-red mimicking dried blood. The way they contrasted against her dark arms, void of pact marks, she considered that he probably never really felt alone- after all he had seventy two demons, and each one had marked him like a claim upon his soul- though he had assured her that his soul was his and it was intact. Together, they kneaded the dough, his chin resting on her shoulder humming a tune she wasn't familiar with.

"There's this place," he whispered as they began to separate the dough to form long snakes. "Nara Park, there's deer everywhere. If you bow to them, they'll bow back for food. Beautiful temples throughout Kyoto, mountains . . ."

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

He kissed her shoulder. "I'm usually there on business dealing with a rogue demon. But, I'd like to take you there. No work, no demons, angels, or training. Just the two of us, what do you think?"

"I think . . ." she started. She let go of the dough and turned around, so the top of Asmodeus' sigil, situated high in the valley between her breasts, was visible to him as he looked down at her with a smirk. "I think we should finish this recipe, my witty sorcerer, and then we can talk about this amazing idea of yours."


	2. Song: All I've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic for ObeyMeVember.
> 
> Angsty
> 
> Leviathan and reader
> 
> Song is "All I've Ever Known" from Hadestown

_ I was alone so long, I didn't even know that I was lonely… _

Leviathan was happy to lock himself up in his room, playing the latest games, reading the new issue of his favorite manga, or watching some new anime. He oftentimes wouldn't leave for meals, either, the life of the hardcore Otaku was a solitary one and for the most part he liked it that way. He'd share some major plot twist with his brothers, not really caring that they were so disinterested, it didn't matter what a bunch of normies thought… right?

_ Out in the cold so long, I didn't even know that I was cold … _

Regardless of how many times they said how much they didn't care about his latest obsession, he continued to share with his brothers. It didn't bother him, not really. Though he'd be lying to himself if he didn't secretly hope at least one of them would enjoy his rambling and maybe want to watch with him, but this hardly ever happened… until-

  
  


_ All I've ever known is how to hold my own _

Why should he care about some Normie human exchange student? You weren't special, you couldn't even use magic! You had even tried to fake being a TSL fan to try and enter a pact with him! What a newb. And you kept trying to get close to him, what was up with you? Why were you paying him any attention? Leviathan didn't want to admit it, but somewhere deep down, it felt good to be wanted.

_ All I've ever known is how to hold my own, but now I want to hold you, too. _

You marathoned TSL to make a pact with him? On one hand, it was stupid and bold for you to assume that you could beat him in a TSL trivia competition! On the other, had he not wanted this? Someone to share his interests with? It has to be a trick, why would you ever want to hang out with a gross shut-in otaku like him? But he had to admit, he liked not being alone anymore, and he wanted to keep you close to him.

_ And for a moment I forget _

You and Leviathan had regular movie and gaming nights, sometimes Beel or Mammon would come over too, but what mattered was that you, his Henry, were with him, enjoying being around him. You were something else, someone so different from anyone he had known before you. Until one day, he brushed your gray hair from your face as you smiles up at him. One year had become many. Even when you eventually needed advanced care, he stayed with you, talking about next time, about the latest game, the new edition of a manga or anime, always about next time. 

  
  


_ Just how dark and cold it gets... _

Until there were no more "next times".


	3. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus' eyes and head have been hurting him when he works on new designs for Majolish
> 
> Mention of 45 ship

Asmodeus had been plagued with headaches for what felt like months now. He noticed that they were particularly bad when he was designing for a new clothing or accessory line. 

"You probably need glasses," Solomon shrugged. "I'm surprised it's taken this long. Doesn't this hurt your eyes?"

The sorcerer gestured to the sketch books covering Asmodeus' desk in the backroom of Majolish. The Avatar of Lust did a lot of up-close design work in addition to modeling, doing his and his brothers nails (he even finally got the new human exchange student to let him paint their nails, too), and embroidery.

"Yeah, but if I wear glasses you won't see my pretty eyes!" Asmodeus pouted, holding onto Solomon's arm.

"I'm not an optometrist, you might only need them for when you're working," the mage sighed.

A second opinion never hurt, and one person's opinion that Asmodeus always held in high regard was-

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer groaned internally at his younger brother barging into his study, disturbing him as he went through paperwork for Diavolo.

"Asmodeus, I am working."

"I knooooooow, but I-

"I am incredibly busy doing real work."

"But Luci-"

"Did you not hear me, Asmodeus? _**I do not have time for you**_."

Asmodeus frowned but left the study, feeling his eyes begin to water. Lucifer never had time for him anymore, not since the fall anyway. Just another thing he missed about the Celestial Realm, his brother making time for him, plus that triggered an old memory… 

_Perhaps another time._

At least the king had been polite about it. As he headed for his room, he accidentally walked right into the fourth most powerful of the seven brothers.

"Asmo?" Satan asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Lucifer's just being a jerk again."

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Lucifer's always a jerk, I don't know why that surprises you."

"I just wanted to ask him something but I couldn't even get a word in."

Satan furrowed his brow, wondering what it was that could have upset Asmo this much.

"Maybe I can help you instead? Tell me what's wrong? Did you need help to fix a make up stain or did your favorite nail polish run out or something?"

"Do you think I need glasses?"

Satan looked puzzled for a moment, unsure if Asmodeus was being serious or not.

"My eyes and head hurt when I'm working, and Solomon said I should get my eyes checked."

"Then it sounds like you need glasses. I use a pair for when I'm reading. Would you like to give them a try?"

Asmodeus nodded slightly.

He always hated going into Satan's room due to how messy it was, and if he accidentally stepped in one of Satan's precious books, he'd get angry in the most unsexy way… well, to be fair, Asmodeus found he was always a little excited when Satan showed anger. It reminded him of their earlier days in the Devildom as they were still becoming accustomed to their new roles as demons and Asmodeus was tasked by Lucifer to care for Satan. Back then, Lucifer and Asmodeus were still close and the eldest had told him that he hoped his gentle nature might help keep Satan calm. Lucifer was still learning what these sins meant, what it meant to be an avatar of sin, to be the literal embodiment and personification of a sin, the very opposite of what he used to be. Asmodeus had very quickly learned to hide the scars and gaping wounds upon his once beautiful face with his newfound ability to shapeshift. Satan told him how beautiful he was-

_"Such a beautiful face, I want to sink my teeth in you."_

Asmodeus taught Satan one of the first and easiest ways to channel wrath. So was it any surprise that it tugged as Asmodeus' heart strings when Satan showed any amount of rage?

"Here," Satan handed him a pair of plain reading glasses after rummaging around in his desk. Asmodeus inspected them before placing them on his face. They felt odd but his head didn't hurt. "It takes some adjusting to, but let me know if they help."

Asmodeus looked at the small print in a tome on the desk, and it was a little better but still felt strange.

"I guess."

Satan smiled at him. 

"They aren't very fashionable, I'm afraid, but you pull them off quite well. When you go get your own pair, you'll probably feel better about wearing them."

Asmodeus hugged Satan tightly in thanks. Even after getting his eyes checked, he kept the frames and had his own prescription lenses fitted to them. Satan didn't mind him keeping them, if anything it was heartwarming that Asmodeus kept them as they were.


	4. Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain is mush, so this is what you get.

Diavolo leads the big tiddie squad. 

Thanks for coming to my TED talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest, I don't think about Diavolo unless I see fanart of his huge chest 😂 I'm sorry.


End file.
